A Real Cup of Coffee
by FWvidChick
Summary: Offscreenville of what how Lois and Clark thought when they went for a cup of coffee in Pandora.


**Theme:** Romantic,thoughtful.  
><strong><br>Summary:**Offscreenville of what how Lois and Clark thought when they went for a cup of coffee in Pandora.

**Time Frame**: Right after the end Clois scene of Pandora.

**A/N:**Wanted to do this for a while..A sorta look at what went through Clois as they had their non date cup of coffee. Wrote it mostly in one afternoon ages ago, then didn't like it. But managed to finish it yesterday. Hopefully its enjoyed.

Thanks to Nat for beta-ing. :D

* * *

><p>"A Real Cup of Coffee"<p>

How did they ever get here?

To a point where they weren't two barely adults bickering and pretending they couldn't stand each other. Lois mused while watching him at the counter buying blueberry muffins and coffee, taking in not only his handsome profile, but his mannerisms too. The way he was so polite; how one second he could be so confident and the next … awkward.

He murmured a thank you to the compliment the girl behind the counter gave him. Well more than a compliment; she had been flirting the whole time. Lois knew she should be annoyed, but she wasn't. Seeing him fluster and then turn to smile widely at her had caused her own heart to flutter and she didn't feel anything but happiness. Because here they were, about to have coffee in something that could be considered like a date...though it wasn't.

Clark arrived back at the little cafe table and smiled at her; so much was said in the smile that again Lois felt her heart flutter. How was it he could do that? Turn her into that kind of girl? She knew, if honest with herself, that he had always had that over her. There simply was something about Clark Kent that broke the rules she had about how to deal with guys.

Her constant challenge through the years had been in figuring out how to deal with him. Even with everything she had felt for Oliver, it had never felt like it was all out of control...but with Clark, it was different. With him, she wasn't always in control of the moment and though it could be scary, she liked it. No, like didn't cover it...she loved it. It was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

_"You okay?"_

Lois blinked, _"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Smallville, just lost in thought." _She returned his smile.

He took a deep breath and seemed as if he wanted to say something to her, but then changed his mind. His eyes never left her face. Lois tried not to squirm under his intense gaze, forced to look away as she blushed and settled on concentrating on her muffin.

She was beyond beautiful to him. Always had been, but he had spent so much time being blind to it. Convinced that any connection he felt with her were moments of temporary insanity. Clark and Lois... a couple? Who in their right mind would think that was a good idea?

He did, now.

In fact, it was all Clark could think about for weeks. Even when his thoughts left her to deal with other matters in his life, they always turned back to her. That was how he knew. The way she swallowed him up and yet, instead of feeling crushed, he felt free.

The Lois Lane effect. He wanted to tell her that he didn't just like her, didn't just want to be Clark and Lois - the unfathomable couple. He wanted to tell her he wanted more. That he had fallen for her.

Opening his mouth, the words didn't come so he snapped it shut, staring at her as if to try and understand everything that made Lois...Lois.

When she looked away and he caught the slight blush, it caused a warmth to spread through him. He did that. Clark wanted to be the one to always make her do that. She had no idea how amazing she was to him.

The girl he had claimed was bossy and rude. And yes she was those things, but they were a part of her charm. Clark didn't even want to imagine a Lois without them.

Funny, when first meeting her, he had wanted to flee the feeling he so strongly embraced now. All his super strength and invulnerability couldn't stand against the girl with dyed blonde hair, a lethal tongue and wicked way of turning his world upside down. She had been able to touch something deep inside.

Why had he run from it for so long?

Needing, no craving her touch, he slid his hand across the table and took her own. The feel of her fingers around his sent a pleasant shiver through him.

Finding the words and confidence, Clark asked what he needed to know. Catching her eyes when she looked up from picking at her muffin, he asked, _"Can we go out tomorrow?"_

A smile, a shy smile, peaked at the corner of her lips and he returned it. _"On a date,"_he added, wanting and needing to say it.

There it was again. That mix of the shy farm boy and sexy confident man. Who turned her, Lois Lane, into someone she always wanted to be deep down. A woman who didn't have to be impervious all the time, someone who could feel her heart without worrying about it being broken.

She hadn't always felt that way. At one point, he had been the biggest fear she had for having a broken heart...because he could get past those shields. Now, she let them down and found it wasn't so hard.

Since returning from where ever she had been for three weeks, it had been growing. Along with erotic dreams and a sadness she couldn't place.

Like at any moment, she expected the world to crumble down around her. Then his green eyes would look into her own and that feeling would turn into a need to hold him. What was it about Clark? It went beyond how he made her feel, to something else. At times, it seemed she could see into his soul and what she saw didn't match the simple farm boy turned reporter.

Lois knew, she always had, that Clark was different. What you saw wasn't really who he was, but she could not define it. She had tried. Even pretended she didn't notice, but lately, along with her growing feelings for him, she couldn't ignore the weight hidden in his eyes.

Clark Kent - the mystery. Clark Kent, who some how had stolen her heart.

Now he was asking her out. Both the confident man and the awkward boy.

_"Yes." _She couldn't leave it with such a simple answer. They were on the verge of something and her need to find some footing came through.

Lois held up a finger, stopping him from responding to her answer. _"How about something simple? A movie?"_

"A movie?"

It was obvious he had thought of something more public.

_"Yes, a movie. I mean we both enjoy movies, we could rent one and talk. I think it would be a great place to start. That is, if you really do like to watch movies with me..."_Her tone had taken on the ramble vibe.

Rent a movie? He could sense the panic in her eyes. Not for dating him, but perhaps for what it meant. Could he blame her? No.

Neither of them had the greatest record. It hadn't quite been an hour since she had voiced this concern and he had reassured her they'd take it slow...they'd get it right.

Reclaiming her hand that she had pulled away, he stopped the ramble. _"Lois, I'd be happy too. Can I make you dinner?"_

It wasn't just his words that calmed the sudden storm inside, it had been his touch on her hand. She looked down at their hands - his large one around hers. He made her feel so safe.

Nodding, she looked back up and found the other reason the storm calmed. His face. He was relaxed, wearing a smile that said she could trust him, with eyes filled with a mix of apprehension at rejection, and dare she even think it? Love?

_"Dinner? I'd love that Smallville."_

After an exchange of smiles and a small awkward silence, their mutual passion for a story came through. Work was the safest thing to discuss on this non date and they relished it. Fell into the familiar pattern of banter and besting.

During the conversation, Lois realized that there was something else that drew her to him. That while he may not be Mad Dog Lane or had a need to even be on the front page, Clark did have a strong sense of justice and a desire to write the truth. To get to the bottom of things when others wanted them hidden. He was there for his friends, even at the risk of his own life.

How he had taken the bullet for her only a couple of months before was still heavy on her mind. How he had risked his life on the ledge of the Daily Planet to save her was also there. Clark didn't need the super powers of the Blur to be a good man.

A man worth taking the risk for.

When they got up to leave to head back to the Planet, it was in these thoughts that she once again took his arm without any hesitation. She didn't notice the beaming smile that appeared on his face. Not that it mattered; it would have been there just the same.

Clark had spent the remainder of their coffee break watching her, enjoying the ability to appreciate everything of the moment and not feel like he had to hide it. It didn't seem to matter if she noticed it or not; not once did she seem uncomfortable. Rather, Lois had given every indication she liked the confidence he felt.

She had no idea she gave him that confidence. How she did it, he couldn't explain and he didn't need to.

The walk back was different than previous times, but thrilling. Now all the undertones between them didn't have to remain subdued and yet there was no need to rush anything either. The balance was a little awkward, but even that was fine. They would find it together, their pace, and Clark looked forward to testing the waters and exploring the mystery that was Lois Lane.

Arriving at their desks, they went back to familiar ground of pretending; only this time, trading looks that spoke of wanting to slip away. Neither did though; they worked. When Clark received a text from Chloe that she had somethings to show him, he found it didn't stress him.

Lois had given him a freedom from worry over a possible future. One he was determined to change. Though it was one that showed him how deep what they had could go. This time, it would not be in circumstances surrounded by death and despair; no, it would have hope. He had hope.

Grabbing his jacket, he exchanged one last look with her before leaving with the excuse of a source.

Stepping out into the sun, he took his time, unable to stop the smile on his face or the happiness in his step. Today the sun was shining, Lois Lane was safe and they had a cup of coffee that was only the beginning.

ஐ

Feedback is Cookies...please feed me! ..Was it boring, good?


End file.
